


Harry, Draco, and Clive in the Manor B-i-c-k-e-r-i-n-g

by daemonic



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Foundation verse, Foundations Therapeutic Community, Healer Harry, M/M, batman shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonic/pseuds/daemonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a regular day at Foundations Therapeutic Community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry, Draco, and Clive in the Manor B-i-c-k-e-r-i-n-g

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Foundations](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23661) by Saras_girl. 



[](myfile.htm)


End file.
